Blog użytkownika:Halszka454/Nie pasuję tu (opowiadanie Halszki)
Witajcie! Zapewne czytałeś, a może czytałaś już jakieś moje opowiadanie! To ja - Halszka454 - znana jako Halszka lub H454 ja tak się podpisuję. Niektórzy piszą mi Hal'a'''szka. Jest to bardzo... błedne! Ale przejdźmy do konkretów. Dostałam cudownego oświecenia, znanego w świecie sztuki i literatury weną zanotować! Dużo eksperymentowałam na temat czcionki, ale zrezygnowałam. A teraz o opowiadaniu. #Nie będzie nexta! Kto nie przeczytał, niech czyta i KOMENTUJE! To tyle - salut! ✎ Alfa ✐ Wprowadzenie do opowiadania. __________________________ Minęły 2 lata od kąd nasi bohaterowie pokonali thumb|180pxthumb|left|180px Oszołomostracha. Słuch po tym ogromnym, szaro-czerwonym, przerażającym smoku zaginął. Nikt w wiosce nie wie gdzie jest i co robi. Wódz tego dzielnego klanu ma już 22 lata - podobnie jak jego luba. Wszyscy z zapartym tchem obserwują tych dwoje. Nie wiadomo na co liczą. Młodym w głowach nie ślub a loty na smokach - bo gdyby nie te stworzenia, Czkawka nadal byłby najgorszym ciamajdą w wiosce. Ale Stoick by może żył. Nie można mieć w życiu wszystkiego - my mamy szczęście, ale Czkawka mógł mieć tylko połowę rodziny - gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej, nie poznałby mamy. thumb|80px Valka żyła na Berk, ale nie potrafiła znaleźć wspólnego języka z wikingami. 20 lat życia wśród smoczej rasy. No wiecie. Zajęcia w Akademii już się nie odbywały. Czkawka jako wódz miał ważniejsze sprawy niż lekcje ciągle o tym samym, bowiem omówili już wszystkie smoki. Mieli na to 5 lat. Teraz - i tylko to było nauką - raz do roku odbywały się wyścigi. Jeźdźcom też przybyło obowiązków - teraz to oni muszą patrolować i wyspę i morze. 2 razy w ciągu dnia. thumb|left|180px Uprawa roli, rybołówstwo, wykuwanie broni - ogółem ciężka praca, zimny klimat, chłodne, chociaż teraz cieplejsze, serca i smoki - to właśnie Wyspa Berk! ✎ 1 ✐ '' Pierwszy rozdział! thumb|left Wyjrzało słońce, zrobiło się cieplej. Był to jeden z tych wyjątkowych dni w roku. Jeźdźcy patrolowali okolice. Czkawka rozmawiał z Johanem - nie było go od dawna, a na Berk przybyła masa smoków! Valka opisała wszystkie, ale Czkawce brakło atramentu. Okazało się, że Johan urządził sobie wakacje w Afryce. Opowiadał zatem młodemu wodzowi o ludziach czarnoskórych, groźnych lwach i smacznych owocach zwanych bananami. Valka siedziała w domu. Starała się coś ugotować. Pracowała nad zupą rybną. Właśnie skończyła, gdy do domu wpadł Czkawka. - Muszę... - Nic nie musisz! Siadaj jeść! Czkawka bardzo pozytywnie odnotował słowa mamy. Wkrótce przed jego oczami ukazał się talerz pełen zupy. Wziął łyk i... - Doprawdy to bardzo smaczne! Jednak Czkawka każdą łyżkę zupy przeżywał jak dźgnięcie nożem. Była wręcz okropna. W końcu z talerza znikła p thumb ołowa. - Wiesz mamo, lecę. Mam coś bardzo ważnego. Pa. Czkawka jeszcze nigdy tak nie biegł. Starał się przebierać kończynami jak najszybciej, aby mama go nie znalazła wzrokiem. Postanowił spotkać się z Astrid - zobaczył ją na horyzoncie. Przyspieszył i... potknął się, wiadro trącił go i nasz wódz wylądował prosto w koszu z jajkami! Astrid podbiegła na miejsce tego strasznego wypadku i powiedziała: thumb|left- Nic ci nie jest Czkawka? Obawiam się, że nadmiar jajek grozi kurzym móżdżkiem i ślepotą! - po czym wybuchła śmiechem, a wraz z nią mieszkańcy wioski, przechodzący obok. - Ha ha ha - powiedział Czkawka - Bardzo zabawne! - potem powiedział sobie po cichu - Jak ja to spiorę? Musiał coś szybko zrobić! I właśnie wpadł na niesamowity pomysł! ✎ 2 ✐ Rozdział 2 (dokończenie później) Czkawka znów biegł - miał nadzieję zdążyć. Tym razem zręcznie omijał wszelkie przeszkody. - Może zdąrzę - mówił sam do siebie w myślach. - Muszę zdążyć - nie uszyję drugiego. Wkrótce dotarł do portu. Na szczęście Johan zabawiał Pyskacza swoją historią. - Dzięki ci Thorze! - Czkawka w myślach. - Witaj panie! - przywitał mlodzieńca Johan. - Czegoś zobie życzyć? - Jak najbardziej, masz jeszcze może taką śliską kostkę, która się pieni w wodzie? - Pytasz o mydło tak? thumb|left|200pxPodczas rozmowy wodza z kupcem Pyskacz cichutko, na paluszkach odszedł. Nie miał ochoty słuchać zmyślonych lub też nie opowieści Johana. - Jest to coś prosto z Chin! Opowiem ci pewną historię związaną właśnie z tym mydłem, jest to bowiem ostatnia sztuka. Opowieść Johana Kupczego; O tym jak ryż ocalił go przed zgubą. Przybijałem do portu w Chinach. Tym razem kupowałem - mają tam dobre towary. Podeszli do mnie wieśniacy, powiedzieli kilka słów w swoim języku i zabrali. Jeden z nich przedtem przywiązał statek do mostu. Prowadzili mnie gładką, suchą ścieżką. Jednak powoli zaczynała się zwilżać aż w końcu woda była po kostki. Po kilku minutach takiego marszu ujrzałem ogromne pola - ludzie w wodzie brodzili właśnie po kostki i robili coś z dziwną rośliną. Wtedy to ci, którzy prowadzili mnie, ubrali mi kapelusz - śmieszny, słomiany i taki płaski. Potem kazali zbierać tą roślinę. Nagle zobaczyłem coś niebywałego... Mój największy rywal, niejaki Tytus Rzymianin przechadzał się po polach! A jest to chłop potężny! Większy niż Stoick - pokój jego duszy - Na czym to ja. Ach tak: A więc przechadzał się, kiedy to przy wyrywaniu ryżu potknąłem się o koszyk i wpałdłem do wody. Dzięki temu chłop mnie nie zauważył! Tak więc ryż uratował mi życie! Niestety - musiałem wszystko z powrotem, co do źdźbła wyzbierać! Pracowałem do późnej nocy, ale wzamian za maczugę, jeden z Chińczyków podarował mi mydło! - Niebywałe - powiedział Czkawka, który przysypiał na stojąco i teraz się ocknął. A więc mogę już to "mydło"? - Ależ oczywiście paniczu, mistrzu, Czkawko! Podał chłopakowi kawałek białego jak śniegi południa mydła. - Dziękuję! Do widzienia! - Do widzenia. - odpowiedział kupiec. - Gdzie też się podział ten Pyskacz? Nie ważne. Czeka mnie droga do Chin! ✎ 3 ✐ Kolejny dzień - zero przygód. Z Berserkami - spokój. Z Łupieżcami? Pokój! Brak jakiej kolwiek rozrywki! Czkawka miał do roboty trochę więcej niż reszta jednak zajęć potencjalnej rozrywki brak. Nagle Sven zaczął się dreć w niebogłosy. - A temu co? - pyta zdziwiona Valka swojego syna. - Pewnie znów okrzykuje to że mówi i wyraża swą radość. Robi to dość często - ty jesteś wtedy z Chmuroskokiem. - Ach. Jednak Czkawka idź sprawdź co to! Czkawka wyszedł niechętnie i powoli z chaty. Było przyjemnie, jednak Sven darł się dalej! Wolnym i ostrożnym krokiem, wódz szedł w stronę dźwięku. Kroki chlopaka były ostrożne. Dlaczego? Czkawce ledwo i to z pomocą "mydła" udało się umyć ubranie z kurzych jaj. Tym razem więc trzeba dmuchać na letnie! Na letnie, bo nie wiadomo co gdzie czeka. Po kilku minutach, młody wódz dotarł na miejsce. Zobaczył Svena. Ten też go dostrzegł.thumb|180px - Czka-ka-wka-ka - jąkał się wiking - T-ty wi-widzisz t-to c-co j-ja? T-to po prostu nie-niebywałe! Powiedz co o tym my-myślisz wielki mistrzu i wo-wodzu! - Ale o co co chodzi Svenie? Mów proszę jaśniej! - Zo-zobacz więc t-to! - Ale co? - N-no po-popatrz! P-popatrz n-na morze! Zobacz mi-mistrzu! Po-popatrz na nasze ukochane, sło-słone morze! - Sven nie jąkał się dlatego, że zaledwie kilka lat temu zaczął mówić i przestał być "Niemym Svenem". Jąkał się, bo zobaczył coś niebywałego! Coś, co przeraziło wikinga - a jak wiemy, wikingów nie łatwo przestraszyć. - Co to na Thora jest? - Zapytał zdziwiony Czkawka - Odynie, co to jest? ✎ 4 ✐ Notka 4 - wprowadzenie Nasi dwaj wikingowie zobaczyli coś niezwykłego na morzu. Coś co sprawiło, że poczuli strach i zdziwienie. Coś co przerażało i jednocześnie zapierało dech w piersiach! Notka 4 - właściwa treść To coś nieubłagalnie zbliżało się do brzegu. Było ogromne! Nie smok, nie potwór morski, nie Berserkowie, nie łupieżcy! Coś gorszego - o wiele gorszego. Dodatkowo przerażał fakt, iż wikingowie nigdy z czymś takim nie mieli styczności - nie znali tego. Nie poznali jeszcze ich! '' Powoli do Portu wikingów podpływały statki. Czkawka przerażony pobiegł i zatrąbił na alarm. Potem wpadł do domu. - Mamo! - Czkawka! Mów ci się dzieje! Słyszałam alarm! - Mamo atakują nas! Ogromne statki - jeszcze takich nie widziałaś! - Na Thora, Czkawka! Oboje wybiegli na dwór. 2 statki już przybiły. - Astrid! - pomyślał Czkawka. Pobiegł jej szukać. Gdy przerażony wódz szukał ukochanej, w wiosce wylądowały tysiące płonących strzał. - Szczerbatek! Smok zjawił się przy jeźdźcu w 5 minut. Oboje poderwali się do lotu. Znaleźli ją - dookoła blondwłosej tanczyły płomienie! Była otoczona przez nich i przez ogień. Wichura szamotała się pod siecią. - O nie - pomyślał chłopak - Zaskoczyli nas i od drugiej strony. Szczerbatek stawił opór powietrzu i zanurkował w dół. Czkawka pochwycił Astrid, a potem jednym uderzeniem plazmy Mordki, smoczyca została uwolniona. Dziewczyna wskoczyła na grzbiet swojego, lecącego obok, śmiertnika. - Oni zaskoczyli mnie - mówiła blondynka - Bałam się, chwycili wichurę a ich broń. Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie, bo nie powiem tego drugi raz Czkawuś - Ich sieci są silniejsze niż sieci Drago, Posiadają doskonałe łuki i katapulty. Ich marne ubrania, wieńczy narzucona na wierzch, twarda zbroja! Głowy są ochronione hełmami. Ich organizacja jest - oni po prostu są idealnym wojskiem! Tymczasem Valka została otoczona. Wokół niej rozpalono ognisty krąg. Dusząc się dymem krzyczała. - Chmuroskok! Chmuroskok! Gdy kobieta zaczynała tracić nadzieję, zjawił się smok. Zatrzepotał wszystkimi skrzydłami, a nieznani wojacy zostali zdmuchnięci. Pochwycił w swe szpony jeźdźczynię i przeniósł na klif. Oblał wodą. Ta ocknęła się i wsiadła na smoka. Reszta jeźdźców walczyła z intruzami. ✎ 5 ✐ ''Uwaga! Będzie obcy język! SKorzystajcie z tłumacza google! Z łuków nieprzyjaciół co pięć minut leciało 1000 strzał. Berk stanęło w płomieniach - nie było ratunku dla drewnianego dobytku wikingów. Nieprzyjaciele złapali Bliźniak, padli jednak trupem na gaz Zębiroga. Czkawka i walka zajęci byli walką ze stoma inytruzami. Chociaż mieli smoki, nieprzyjaciele zręcznie unikali i bronili się. Sączysmark i Śledzik zmagali się z 50 mężczyznami. Na każdego wikinga w wiosce przypadało dwóch nieznajomych. To było zdecydowanie za dużo - zwłaszcza, iż dzieci nie walczyły a kobiety tylko broniły podopiecznych. thumb|180px Astrid miała pecha - otoczyło ją pięćdziesięciu przybyszy, nie miała broni, a następna pięćdziesiątka odizolowała od niej Wichurę. - Decus. Pulcherrimis palatium foret! Folliculus, signum fuerit accipe et in occulto ne navem - powiedział jeden z intruzów, podchodząc do Astrid. A tajemniczymi "gośćmi byli Rzymianie. Związali Astrid i zabrali na ukryty statek. Według obietnicy! - Quod non credo puella barbara - powiedział dowódca do jednego z mężniejszych żołnierzy. - Tu recte centurio! Imperator non placuit; - odpowiedział wojak. Po tym dialogu rozległ się donośny krzyk dowódcy. - Et facibus, et mittite in navibus. Któryś z przybyszy zatrąbił jeszcze w róg. Rzymiane zniknęli. Mieszkańcy odnieśni wiele ran. Czkawka nie wiedział, że jego ukochana odpływa w nieznane. - Uciekają! Ale dlaczego? Szczerbatkowi skończyła się plazma. - Chmuroskok też wyczerpał. Nie wiem synu, ale jest to bardzo podejrzane... Spójrz! Valka zobaczyła całe domy w płomieniach, zajęte od pochodni, w mniejszym stopniu od płonących strzał. Migiem jeźdźcy lecieli z wiadrami wody - twierdza ocalona. Domy Jeźdźców też. Mieszkania udało się ocalić w połowie. I tylko połowa mieszkańców wioski ocaliła częściowo swój dobytek. Reszta spłonęła tak szybko, jak szybko statki wroga zniknęły im z oczu w gęstej, mlecznej mgle. Gothi obudziła się i podbiegła do Czkawki. Zajęło jej to z 15 minut. Zaczęła rysować coś na piasku. - Pyskacz! - zawołał 22-letni wódz. - Gothi coś pisze! - Już idę, tylko się wygramolę spod Marudy! Za około 10 minut na miejsce dotarł Pyskacz. - Gothi mówi... y... To znaczy pisze! Tak, Gothi pisze... "Nieznajomi przybysze, niszczący wszystko na swej drodze, bez litości dla życia, brwi marszczący srodze, to ród groźny, ale i o wielkiej widzy. Kulturę wyższą mają, niż wikingowie zza wiedzy. Mądrością się wyróżniają jedni z nich - filozofowie, a gdzie mieszkają, ten tylko się dowie, kto podąży za nimi. Kraj ten daleki, ciągnie się od życiodajnej rzeki, hen po stare lądy, a przez morskie prądy, najszybsza tam droga. Rzymianie - tak ten lud się zowie, i w tej mojej mowie, żandego kłamstwa nie znajdziesz. Własny język bogaty, niczym chińskie szaty, wykształcili oni - olejkowe woni w pałacach się ciągną. Przestroga podróżniku - oni dobrze walczą, piechota ich wspaniała, a ja taka mała, wróżbitka skromna, znak i odpowiedź od bogów dostała." ''- Dziękujemy ci Gothi! Ale Czkawko, gdzie jest Astrid? ✎ 6 ✐ Czkawka biegał po całym Berk. - Astrid! Astrid! Wreszcie dostrzegł Wichurę uwięzioną pod potężną, mocną, solidną siecią. Szczerbatek towarzyszący wodzowi, musiał użyć dwóch strzałów, aby smoczyca mogła się uwolnić. Wichura położyła się smutno na ziemi i popatrzyła na Czkawkę. - Za późno Mordko. Wzięli ją - Thor wie gdzie! Nie możemy się poddać, ale żeby ich znaleć, musielibyśmy lecieć za nimi! Albo płynąć. To na nic. A jeśli nigdy jej nie zobaczę? Byłem taki głupi, poleciałem niewiadomo gdzie i zostawiłem ją. Chociaż to trochę dziwne, bo Astrid jest całkiem dobra. Chłopak zaczął rozglądać się do okoła i nagle zobaczył coś niebywałego. Piękny, mocny topór leżał głęboko w hełmie Rzymianina. Tamten nie miał szans na przetrwanie, Asti rzuca niezwykle mocno. - No tak - nie miała broni, a Wichura została pod siecią. ''Przenosimy się poprzez łagodne fale, na ocean, kilka mil morskich od wioski Berk i rozpaczającego Czkawki! - Macie mnie rozwiązać rozumiecie? - Astrid szamotała się we wszystkie strony. Wyglądała jak ryba w sieci, tyle że od tej srebrnej, śliskiej, mokrej rybki była 1000 razy ładniejsza. Centurion śmiał się szczerze na bezradność Asti. Razem z nim kilku żołnierzy - reszta nie miała na to ni czasu ni siły, ponieważ musiała poruszać ogromnymi wiosłami i napędzać statek. Wiatr był bardzo marny i niewiele pomagał, toteż mieli oni bardzo ciężką robotę. - Ty, niech ja się tylko uwolnię, to ci czaszkę rozwale! Centurion zawołał jakiegoś mężczyznę, wkrótce oczom Astrid ukazało się coś, w co nie mogła uwierzyć. Zamrugała bo nie mogła przetrzeć oczu rękoma, uwięzionymi w linie. ✎ 7 ✐ Astrid ujrzała Dagura Szalonego - ubrany był jak Rzymianin. On sam również zdziwił się na jej widok. Bohaterowie mówią niby po łacinie XD - Tak centurionie? - Chce żebyś tłumaczył mi co ona mówi. - Wiedz że nie chesz - ma naprawde cięty język. Aż na dole słyszałem groźbę: Rozwalę ci czaszkę. - Tak powiedziała? - Nie wierszysz mi? To Barbarzyńska dziewczyna! Oni mają we krwi zabijanie i takie tam. - To lepiej nie tłumacz, jeśli miałbym jej zrobić krzywdę. Koniec dialogu łaciny! - Astrid, no prosze prosze. - Dagur! Co ty tu ro... - chłopak zatkał jej palcem usta. - Otóż droga Astrid pracuje dla Rzymian, dlatego mnie dawno nie widzieliście. - Ale, och. Czekaj. - Potem zaczęła mówić takim głosem odkrywczym, jednak powoli - To ty naprowadziłeś ich i nasłałeś na Berk! - Tak. Nareszcie zrozumiałaś. Mają znaleźć cesarzowi żonę. - Ty podła pijawko! - Hahaha! Nareszcie zemszczę się na Czkawce za wszystko. Za kłamstwa, za to że ma tą swoją Nocna Furię i takie tam. Astrid poczuła strach - znikąd pomocy, a żona cesarza? Przecież nawet go nie będzie rozumieć. Dodatkowo martwiła się o Czkawkę. W wiosce Berk Ludzie rozpaczali po stracie majątków. Czkawka rozpaczał po utracie Astrid, tak samo jak Wichura. Valka rozpaczała o wszystkim o czym inni. Nad Berk pojawiły się chmury. - Czkawka - powiedziała Szpadka - A może Wrzeniek by nam pomógł? - Co? - Powiedziałam, że Wrzeniek nam może pomóc, ostatnio jak go widziałam, płynął z hełmem Rzymianina na łapce. Nie mógł się uwolnić. Zachowałam ten chełm. Może Gothi pomoże w którą to stronę? - Wiesz, dobry pomysł z pomocą Wrzeńka, ale wiem kto będzie wiedział. Czkawka wsiadł na Szczerbatka. Ten ktoś musi być niedaleko. ✎ 8 ✐ Czkawka wylądował na statku Johana. - Witaj paniczu, w czym mogę pomóc? - Wiesz gdzie mieszkają Rzymianie? - Naturalnie. Opowiem ci pe... - Nie! Popłyniesz tam? - Dlaczego? - Porwali Astrid! - O nie! W takiej sytuacji jestem zobowiązany cię zaprowadzić, a raczej z tobą popłynąć. - Więc płyń! Natychmiast! Tymczasem u Astrid Astrid trafiła do pałacu. Służące ubrały ją w białą, długą suknię, rozpuściły włosy, a zamiast jej opaski, dały jej wysadzaną klejnotami. Na rękach dziewczyny widać było wysokie, złote bransolety. Na stopach Asti miała sandały. Nasza bohaterka czuła się dziwnie w nowych ubraniach. Jeszcze nigdy nie miała na sobie żadnej z części tego stroju. Czuła się świetnie. W Rzymie było tak ciepło a ona była wolna od pięciu tysięcy rzeczy nałożonych jedna na drugą. Nagle do jej komnaty wszedł Dagur. - Witaj, wyglądasz prześlicznie. A teraz zabieram cię do Cesarza. Astrid kroczyła wraz z Dagurem po pałacowych korytarzach. W końcu dotarli do sali tronowej. Dziewczyna ujrzała młodego, przystojnego mężczyznę. Trzeba było przyznać, że była pod wrażeniem. - Wygląda jak Bogini - powiedział (w łacinie) Cesarz. Dagur przetłumaczył Astrid dokładnie. Dziewczyna ukłoniła się. Cesarz podszedł do niej i delikatnie dotknął jej policzka. Ona spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy - były brązowe i takie szczere. Na 5 minut Asti zapomniała o otaczającym świecie. Była jak w chmurach, dopóki nie przypomniała sobie Czkawki. ✎ 9 ✐ Chłopak płynął z Johanem. Jednak minie jeszcze 7 godzin nim dotrze do celu - statek przewożący Astrid korzystał z ludzkiego napędu. W pałacu Cesarza Astrid spędzała czas z poznanym chłopakiem. Był on od niej o 3 lata starszy. Razem przechadzali się po dziedzińcu, ogrodach i tak dalej. Każda minuta z nim spędzona była jak z bajki. Tumczasem na niebiosach Thor: Zabrali nam wierną! Wenus - Trzeba przyznać że jest piękna. Odyn - Zgadzam się z tobą, ale co my teraz zrobimy? Jowisz - Jej chłopak dotrze do Rzymu za około 7 godzin. Sprawa sama się rozwiąże. Nirny - Trudno nam przewidzieć co wybierze dziewczyna. Minerwa - Niech śmiertelnicy decydują sami. My nie będziemy sie mieszać. Popatrzymy z góry. Reszta bóstwa przyznała bogini mądrości rację. Wracamy na ziemię - Dagur! Tłumacza! - zawołała Astrid - Już ide! - dobiegł - co mam mu powiedzieć? - To: Bardzo miło spędza mi się z tobą czas. Jesteś cudowny i przyznam, że jestem tobą oczarowana. Nie mogę jednak tu zostać. ani zostać twoją żoną. Byłoby cudownie, ale mam już ukochanego i to jemu oddałam serce. Wybacz, możesz mi za to zrobić co chcesz ale ja słowa dotrzymuję i zdania nie zmienię. Dagur przetłumaczył wszystko. Ze strachu przełykał ślinę. Cesarz jednak kazał mu przetłumaczyć dziewczynie te słowa; - Rozumiem cię. Nie bój się, nie jestem tyranem. Zakochałem się w tobie i nad życie chciałbym abyś została. Jednak mogę cię wypuścić. Chociaż zależy mi bardzo, twoje szczęście jest ważniejsze. A jeśli będziesz szczęśliwa z nim, puszczę cię. Wkrótce w stronę Berk wypłynął statek. Astrid dostała na drogę futro od cesarza. Na pożegnanie mocno uścisnęła przyjaciela i pocałowała w policzek. Zostawiła mu też swoją starą opaskę na pamiątkę. ✎ 10 ✐ Po 3 godzinach żeglugi Czkawka zobaczył statek Rzymian. - Oj paniczu, oni płyną na nas! Astrid wychyliła się: - Czkawka!!! To ja! - Astrid? Sczerbek! Lecimy! Wkrótce chłopak, razem ze swoją Mordką, wylądował na drugim statku. - Astrid! Wyglądasz tak pięknie! Najdroższa. - Och Czkawka! - i pocałowali się. Zakochanym przerwał Dagur. - Ekhem - Dagur? - Tak Czkawuś, Dagur. Ale nie myśl że teraz się będę mścił - jestem na służbie! - Pracujesz dla nich? - Ach tak - tłumaczem jestem i takie inne. - Astrid, ten cesarz, zrobił ci coś? - Nie - powiedziała strapiona dziewczyna. - Astrid. - Ja... Przy nim czułam się wręcz cudownie. Ale przypomniałeś mi się ty i poprosiłam go aby mnie wypuścił. Czkawka nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Dziewczyna przytuliła się do niego. Po trzech godzinach statek Rzymian zacumował na Berk. Para zeszła na ląd. - Do zobaczenia Czkawka - powiedział złośliwie Dagur. Astrid stukała zębami? - Ach Astrid. Zimno ci. No cóż, musi ci być zważywszy na ten strój. Chodź, idziemy do mojego domu. Wkrótce chłopak i dziewczyna zapukali do domu Czkawki. Otworzyła oczywiście Valka. - Och Astrid - przytuliła dziewczynę - Ty żyjesz! I jesteś cała! Bogom dzięki! Lecimy hen w boskie niebiosa gdzie znów toczy się rozmowa: Nirny - ''Sytuacja rozwiązała się sama. Luna - tak! Chociaż ja bym wolała, aby ona została z cesarzem. Thor - mieli wybrać sami? Tak. Nie ma teraz " ja bym wolała..." Fortuna - chciałabym pokierować losem i spełniać się w swojej roli. Nirny - My też, ale co zrobić. ''Tymczasem w całkiem przyziemnej chaupinie na Berk! - (...) No i tak to było. - Fascynująca historia. Dokonałaś trudnego wyboru Astrid. - Wiem. I wiem też że właściwego. Brr, ale tu zimno. - Hahaha! Tam na pewno jest cieplej niż tu! Jesteś tak ślicznie ubrana. - Niestety, sukienkę będę musiała wyrzucić. Chociaż nie! Po prostu ją schowam. Tak bardzo mi się podoba. - Muszę wam coś powiedzieć. - Mów - powiedział Czkawka. - Nie pasuję tu. - Mamo... - Nie pasuję. Chciałabym na nowo odbudować sanktuarium i zamieszkać tam z Chmuroskokiem. ✎ 11 ✐ - Mamo... - Czkawka ja... - Rozumiem cie! Pomożemy odbudować sanktuarium! Cała wioska pomoże. Po około dwóch dniach cała wioska wiedziała o tym, że Valka czuje się wyobcowana i zamierza odejść. Nikt tego nie chciał, ale każdy wiking ofiarował swą pomoc w misji "Odbudować Sanktuarium". Praca szła gładko, Johan dostarczał materiały a do pracy wziął się las rąk Berkowianów. Po 2 miesiącach, ciężkiej, solidnej i - co najważniejsze w tym wszystkim - wspólnej pracy, Sanktuarium było odbudowane. - Mamo. Napewno tego chcesz? - Tak, proszę się zastanowić pani Valko - dodała Astrid. - Ja... Chyba mnie rozumiecie. Tyle lat żyłam wśród tych stworzeń - lepiej się z nimi dogaduję niż ludźmi. Nie martwcie się. Nie będę tam siedzieć na zawsze! Będę was odwiedzać, nocować i takie tam! Ale stworzę również dla tysięcy smoków nowy dom. Będzie jak dawniej. Nie będzie jedynie jego - łza spłynęła kobiecie z oka, miała na myśli białego oszołomostracha - No nic. Zaczynam zbierać smoki. Nikt nie wie jakim cudem, ale po około dwóch godzinach Valka zebrała całe mnóstwo smoków, gotowych od zaraz znów zamieszkać tam! To co zrobiła było tak niezwykłe i cudowne! Nie na darmo nazywano ją największą zaklinaczką smoczej rasy. Zasługiwała na ten tytuł. - Jeszcze jedna noc Czkawka! Chcę spędzić ją tutaj. Będę mało spać. Wolę rozmawiać z tobą. Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi kiedyś. - Ja już ci wybaczyłem. I nastąpiło przytulenie, mocne, gdzie Valce z oka spłynęła mała łezka, zostawiając po sobie mokry ślad. ✎ 12 ✐ Rano Valka wsiadła na chmuroskoka. Nastąpiło oficjalne, solidne pożegnanie. Czkawce i pozostałym jeźdźcom udało się sprowadzić wszystkich mieszkańców wioski; mężczyzn, kobiety i dzieci - nawet te malutkie. One tylko machały na rozkaz matek papa. Valka się popłakała. Nie ze smutku, ale ze szczęścia. Że wszyscy żegnają ją tak czule, jakby spędziła tu całe życie. Ona tymczasem mieszkała tu 2 lata. Astrid płakała - ze smutku. Valka zawsze ją pocieszała, a dziewczyna mogła zawsze przyjść do "teściowej". A teraz wszystko to się kończy. Kończy się ten króciutki rozdział w życiu blondynki, trwający zaledwie nieco ponad 2 lata. Czkawka nie popłakał się. Nie przystało mu. Czuł jednak, że serce go ściska. Mocno ściska. Rozumiał mamę, wybaczył jej i nie miał żalu, ale coś próbowało się wyrwać i ukazać. Wszyscy uczestnicy oficjalnego, porannego pożegnania wiedzieli, że Valka będzie ich często odwiedzać. Do sanktuarium przeprowadza się, aby stworzyć smoczy dom i jakoś to wszystko zorganizować, ogarnąć. Ta kobieta żyła wśród smoków i przy smokach umrze. Tak można by to było wszystko określić. ✎ Omega ✐ Valka odleciała wraz z tysiącami smoków. Stworzyła smoczy dom i smocze schronienie. Naturalnie -często odwiedzała Berk. Pamiętała o rodzinie i przyjaciołach. Co wieczór przed oczyma miała wspomnienia z tego krótkiego okresu trwającego zaledwie 2 lata, który w życiu jest tylko tekstem marginesu. Berk nie było takie jak kiedyś, ale życie toczyło się dalej. Praca i przyjaźń, zaufanie, mróz i wzajemny szacunek oraz miłość - to było Berk. I wiele powstało pieśni o Valce, Czkawce, Astrid, Stoicku i innych. Wiele historii - prawdziwych lub nie. Wiele wspomnień - realnych i fałszywych. Tak tworzyła się nie historia pewnego ludu. Nie księga. Nie żadne tam opowiadanie czy marny zwój. Tak powstawała Legenda, która uczyła jak być człowiekiem, mimo wszystkich przeciwności. ---- Smutek to takie uczucie, które nie jest przyjemne. Jednak musimy je odczuwać, aby odczuwać i radość. Wszystkie uczucia są potrzebne, abyśmy nie byli jak roboty. Bez mózgu i własnego rozumu. Bez duszy... Koniec Akcja rozwinęła się trochę szybko, ale to dlatego, iż wpadłam na pomysł następnego opowiadania! Dziękujemy wszystkim, którzy przeczytali to opowiadanie i życzymy mile spędzonych, ostatnich dni wakacji. To opowiadanie zakończono nieodwołalnie i nie będzie nexta! Do zobaczenia następnym razem! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania